1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clothing accessory worn for protection of the neck and face of the wearer from a myriad of weather conditions, from windblown particulate matter and against sunburn, sunstroke and the like. More particularly, this invention is intended for use in a desert or beach environment and is particularly suited for use in a desert combat situation where the wearer also is exposed to projectiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humans working and playing outdoors have long been exposed to the cruelties of Mother Nature and the vicious elements of the weather. For centuries, people have worn lightweight headgear such as the garments worn by shepherds herding their flocks and the headgear worn by desert travelers, such as the headdresses seen worn by the Bedouin in "Lawrence of Arabia".
However, these previous headdresses, while protecting the wearer from the elements, are ineffective in protecting the wearer from projectiles, such as shrapnel. In a combat situation, it is desirable to protect soldiers from both the elements and projectiles.
The prior art also has the disadvantage of not being transferable from hat to helmet. That is, the known headdresses can not be used in combination with different hats and assorted headgear.